deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrap Baby vs Sweet Tooth
Description. A back alley, an Ice Cream Truck, a child scooped, a child killer. Both of them share one thing in common, they are: clowns. And today, in Death Battle, we'll be discussing who of this killer, post-apocalyptical clown it's the best. Interlude. Wiz: Ah, clowns, those people performing just for us, with tricks, ballons, candy, ice cream. Ice cream, oh geez. Boomstick: Ice Cream was the doom that drive this two warfare clowns into madness. Wiz: Scrap Baby, the restless spirit of a little girl trapped inside a mechanical ultimate robotic clown weapon. Boomstick: And Needles, the insane Ice Cream with a hair on fire that haves a death of wish in the deeper of his black, burned heart. Wiz: Clowns, both with storys related to ice creams. Boomstick: And is our job to analize their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win ' Wiz: A death battle! Scrap Baby. https://youtu.be/B1z3yxGGH9U ''Real Name: Elizabeth Afton Height: 7,2 foot tall Weight: 585 lbs '''Wiz: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place, the last pizzeria in the gosh darnit FNaF lore, it took such a long time to finish the series. Wiz: There were only 3 years Boomstick Boomstick: Shut up! Wiz:Anyway, in this limbo were the fire covers all of the tragedies of the FNaF series, there are four principal animatronics, one of them being Scrap Baby Boomstick: 7.4 feet of horror, giant iron clamp included, and the most evil part: Rollskaters. Wiz: Welp, Scrap Baby first was a young girl named Elizabeth Afton, daughter of William Afton, one of the founders of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the founder of Circus Baby's Pizza World. Boomstick: Unfortunately to his father, Elizabeth was such a naughty girl. Wiz: The animatronics in Circus Baby's Pizza World were made with the propose of kidnapping children and murdering their life, trapping their innocent souls inside their bodies. In the opening of Circus Baby's Pizza World, Elizabeth wanted to watch baby, but his father didn't let her, so, when her father was distracted, Elizabeth went to meet Baby. Boomstick: Seems like the kid was retarded. Wiz: And obviously, Baby stuffed her inside itself, Elizabeth possessed Baby's robotic figure and later, fuse itself with other animatronics to get out of the pizzeria. Boomstick: Some sort of robotic mafia if you ask me Wiz: After this, Baby was ejected from the fusion and rebuilt itself with her original parts, leading of how's Scrap Baby right now. Boomstick: Her two principal abilities are her giant iron clamp and her scooping mechanism that allows her to gut everything she founds. Wiz: Anyway, now let's go straight to Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth. https://youtu.be/fv1hgIX2dkk Wiz: The world of Twisted Metal, home to various psyco killers. Boomstick: And cars that seem taken out of World War III. Wiz: One of this perturbed minds it's Needles Kane, a psysico path in a clown costume with a burning wish. Boomstick: But who was him before getting insane and start killing kiddies as a hobby? Wiz: He was Marcus "Needles" Kane, a normal Ice Cream man, but with a killing wish inside him. Boomstick: Because as every ice cream man in the world, he needed to be evil. Wiz: Finally, one day, he fully transformed in his new persona, Marcus Kane was dead, Needles/Sweet Tooth was born. Boomstick: Wait, he haves two names? Wiz: We'll just refer him as, you know, Needles. Boomstick: Needles killed everyone he founded, even his fucking family. Wiz: Using as his principal weapon, a giant machete. He killed a thousand of people until he got finally captured and putted into the electric chair but before being cursed by a preacher, with the punishment of suffering the fires of hell, having his own hair on fire every second of his life. Boomstick: Look at the bright side, you'll never need an oven or a campfire ever again! Wiz: After this, he escaped from the electric chair and was founded by a man named Calypso, the organizer of Twisted Metal tournament. Boomstick: This is the part were I miss the Boomstick mobile. Wiz: Selecting as his vehicle, his own Ice Cream Truck, modified to be a killer machine, featuring all of this weapons: *Dual Gatling Guns *Missiles *Laughing Ghost *Flight *Gatling Gun *Sweet Bot Transformation, that allows him to do the Sweet Slam, destroying entire buildings *Laughing Death. Boomstick: But even without that beuty of truck, Needles's one of the most dangerous fucking clowns you'll ever see, Wiz: Exactly, he has won Twisted Metal numerous times, killed Calypso twice, Murdered an entire fucking hospital, Survived the electric chair, escaped from jail, strong enough to grab people and throw them out of reinforced windows and strong enough to handle a stab in the face. Boomstick: Holy shit, the clown's almost unkillable. Wiz: My loudly friend, that's incorrect, Needles has been played as a fool multiple times by Calypso, ending in his death. Boomstick: Well I think that's all, now let's head to the Death Battle! Fight. -Needles walks in a dark alley searching for his next victim, he sees a girl and quickly runs after her, beginning a persecution, suddenly he stops when he notifies about an orange light next to a trash can, when he walks to the light, he watches Scrap Baby laying in the wall of the alley, quickly kicks her - Needles: Nice clamp you got there. Mind if I take it? - tries to take the clamp off - C'mon lady, don't make this more difficult that it has to be notified that Scrab Baby has been activated - Huh. Scrap Baby: The show will begin momentarily, please everyone, stay in your seats. Needles: Yeah, like if I had to do what you tell me - grabs his machete and tries to stab her in the shoulder but Scrap Baby stops her with his arm - What the fuck. Scrap Baby: Don't say swears, they may hear you. Needles: Stop fucking telling me what I have to fucking do! - Stabs her in the roller skaters taking of a whee l- Scrap Baby: I have noticed that you are being aggressive to me - arises-. Don't mess with me - Opens her belly revealing the scooper and tries to gut him, but Needles dodges - Needles: This is kinda the fun part! - Raises his machete and tries to stab her, Scrap Baby dodges and goes behind him to make him a quick cut with the giant clamp, receives the hit in the shoulder and covers it - Hoh! God damnit you stupid modern robots of today! Time to bring the fun - with his incredible strength, throws her and quickly runs outside the alley, picking up the Sweet Tooth - C'mon y'little shit, bring what you have. Scrap Baby: - chases the Sweet Tooth while the vehicle shoots her, one of this bullets hits one of the roller skaters, sending her to the ground - That hurt - The Sweet Tooth starts launching missiles and burning clown heads to her while the fire starts cover her body, it's run over extinguishing the fire, but Scrap Baby stills alive - Needles: How's that even possible!? Scrap Baby: - Stands up, now with half body melted down, but with the clamp in perfect state - You and I are going places. Wires and cables start getting out of her acting like snakes, they cover the Sweet Tooth making it unable to move, Scrap Baby approaches while Needles tries to get out and sending burning clown heads - With my daddy and me. You are coming to hell. Destroys half of the truck with the car pushing Needles out, Scrap Baby approaches again - Now hear me out you sick bastard, get ready to die! - Needles, quickly runs and rides the Sweet Tooth again, presses a button and the Sweet Tooth morphs in the Sweet Bot - Needles: Oh heck yeah, this baby's gonna slam you as a hammer in a mole attraction at a fair, bitch. Scrap Baby: Well, seems like you like doing this harder. Don't worry, I like games - goes after the Sweet Bot and with the clamp makes a cut on the leg, releases the scooper and removes the mechanisms, ripping the leg - My daddy was a mechanic. I've learned so much from his, he was a children murderer. You know? - Jumps to end with Sweet Tooth, but it's punched by the Sweet Bot and thrown to a building - Needles: Oh yeah!? Well, then you will like this special performance from the animatronic Sweet Bot. Ladies, gentlemen, post-apocalyptic robot bitches. I present to you. The sweet slam! - Jumps reaching the building were Scrap Baby is, stomps on him and the hole building it's destroyed, goes away with the robot while watching the building collapse and Scrap Baby being smashed - Welp - picks an empty food paper bag - Crazy Harold, you and I, are going places. Woo-hoo! - laughs and drives the Sweet Bot out of the devastated building - Results. Boomstick: Jeez! That clown fight was even better than the clown porn! Wiz: Shut up Boomstick! Anyway, as we can see here. Scrap Baby has a lot of advantage to win, but the Sweet Slam it's just unstopabble. Boomstick: I had to admit, I have seen that coming. Wiz: Welp, almost everyone had seen that coming Boomstick! Boomstick: I think that the problem that Scrap Baby had committed was getting her wheels in the roller skaters taken out, if the shoes were in perfect state, she would be faster and easily would have avoided Needles to get on the Sweet Tooth again. Wiz: Anyway, the winner's Sweet Tooth. Category:LincolnDisaster19 Category:What-If? Death Battles